1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a navigation device, a system for inputting a location to the navigation system, and a method for inputting a location to the navigation system from a terminal device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a vehicle is a machine which travels on roads or tracks to carry people or objects from place to place. Vehicles may move in various directions according to rotation of at least one wheel. Such vehicles may include, for example, a three-wheeled or four-wheeled vehicle, a two-wheeled vehicle such as a motorcycle, a motorized bicycle, construction equipment, a bicycle, a train traveling on rails, and the like.
A navigation device may be installed in vehicles. If a destination is decided, the navigation device confirms the current position of a vehicle using a system such as Global Positioning System (GPS), decides a path from the current position to the destination according to the confirmed position, and informs a user who rides in the vehicle of the decided path using voice or image signals.